User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Hi, Dr. Angryslacks! We are happy to have you here on the Cartoon Network Wiki! Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Cartoon Network Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lukesams page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the The Cartoon Network Wiki:Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism unpleasant but a facts of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Cartoon Network Wiki Cartoon Network Wiki:Some Wiki Rules. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Cartoon Network! Please leave a message on this admin's page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. Have a Great Day, -- Anniemoose98 (Talk) 00:08, October 5, 2010 I'm Quitting That was the last of what I was doing on this wiki Unblock Okay, I unblocked you! Congrats! Hey ! The people at the Community Wiki gave me bureaucrat right and since you have made quality contributions to the EENE Wiki, I now grant you Sysop and Rollback Rights! No Subject I deleted a few uncategorized pages in my spare time. I think we're gonna need more outside help. This isn't gonna be able to be done with a few users in a decent time frame. Also, I'd like to only do Cartoon Cartoons, but i think some other people might be against the action as we're supposed to have everything about CN as it was, is, and might be. YO, Johnny Test, Total Drama, I like them. Live action on the other hand it's oooooooooookay. This is the Cartoon Network Wiki, we can't delete articles on opinions. We have to make them all even if we dislike some of them! Pokemon is still on Cartoon Network. and TDI and JT is too. We have to even if we dislike doing it! I'm still waiting for a responce to if you can stream content from wikipedia. IDK if you can turn achievements off. These make people only want to do better edits on the wiki! Blog Hey, Doc, I wrote a blog that I thought you might like to read. I would like to know what you think.-XYDUX 03:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well, I understand that, but what about what I mentioned: WE ARE HERE TO STAY AND WILL NOT LEAVE AFTER JUST ONE WEEK and what you said in your blog? Deletions Please see Forum:No need to delete, thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 11:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC)